A Marimo and his Mellorine
by Cee-CeetheHedgie
Summary: Robin x Zoro one-shots. Now up- Two Demons Can Make an Angel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the ZoRo version of my drabble 'Moments like these' (which can be found in my 'A Thief and her Straw Hat' collection of One-Shots). Enjoy, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICO ROBIN-CHWAAAANN!**

Robin didn't mind the cold that crept under the folds of her coat, nor did she care about the icy drips of water that occasionally splashed her pale skin from the roof of the cavern. She was comfortable, huddled in the corner with Swordsman-san and a thick historical volume for company whilst the rest of their crew ran amok in the cave.

Giggling at their antics, Robin didn't miss the way her captain slid in between the hard surface of the cave's wall and the Straw Hat's Navigator's barely clothed back. She chortled at the surprised look that Nami had on her face when she became aware of his presence and was promptly pulled into the rubber boy's lap. After struggling for quite some time, and several mumbles and murmurs passed between the two, the fiery haired Navigator finally relaxed and settled against him, blushing all the while.

While Robin was observing them, she did not fail to notice the green haired 'demon' moving steadily closer to her side, his breath reacting with the below freezing temperatures and coming out in small wisps of steam. His warmth was gladly welcomed by the archaeologist, who snuggled into his side while she clutched the book a little closer to her chest. She felt him jolt at her movements, perhaps not even realising that he had edged his way backward to be so close to her. He relaxed, however, once he realised that she was not attempting to do anything, only trying to retain what little warmth she had.

Zoro saw how her long, feminine fingers clutched the book, not bothering to turn the page because they were frozen stiff. He sighed gently, before grabbing the tome from her hands and warming the dainty digits between his own gloved ones, trying to force some feelings and heat back into them. It was Robin's turn to jolt, not used to the swordsman showing any sort of intimacy or care towards her like this. She raised her eyebrows at him when he pulled the gloves off his hands and started to tug them onto hers with a gentleness that only he possessed.

"Why the sudden guilt, swordsman-san?"

"This isn't guilt, woman," he growled at her. "It's me being nice to you. Appreciate it, because knowing Love-Cook, moments like these won't happen very often."

Robin chuckled again, letting the younger man caress her fingers while she let her eyes droop, leaning against his chest for support. She must have fallen asleep, because when she opened her eyes again, she was greeted by the scene of her captain laughing off the cook's insults; Brook, Franky and Chopper cheering over a flickering fire; Ussop struggling to make sense of the situation; and Zoro cradling her close to his form, passing casual insults in Sanji's direction while stroking her back affectionately.

Robin let her eyes flutter closed again, and just enjoyed the moment while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N A short, fluffy drabble about ZoRobin. Enjoy!

"No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you."

(I'd Come for You, Nickelback)

Every single day, Zoro wore three gold earrings.

They were just as important to him as his swords. He never took them out, except for when he showered. No one knew exactly he wore three, or why he wore them in the first place.

Some of the more ignorant variety of people would assume that they were just for show; that their only purpose was to intimidate his opponents and the numerous pirates that he hunted. However, his rivals were always too busy glancing warily between his swords and the exit to notice the fine jewellery.

Others figured that because he had three katanas, he thought that it would be a nice touch to have three earrings to match. But they were wrong – if that were the case, he would take one out every time he lost a blade.

On the day Luffy became Pirate King, Zoro wore two earrings.

That was the first time the rest of the Straw Hats had seen him wear any less than the norm. The missing one was currently pierced through Luffy's left ear, dangling proudly from his reddened, disinfected skin. He showed it off to the world (and in particular to his navigator), another treasure he had gained.

Granted, Luffy wasn't so keen on it at first. He had been covered in cuts and bruises and wounds the size of Whiskey Peak from the battle with the Marines who had tried blocking them from reaching Raftel, but he had struggled when Zoro had suggested getting his ear pierced. He was still such a kid, but the captain finally agreed when the swordsman whispered to him; "You've earned it. Now suck it up and don't be such a wuss – Nami's watching."

And so Zoro kept wearing only two earrings, with Luffy wearing the other, until one day in particular.

On the day Zoro got married, he only wore one. The other decorated Mrs Roronoa Robin's earlobe. He couldn't afford a ring, and the wedding ceremony wasn't entirely legal, but it was still one of the most memorable days of his life. Robin had no idea that he was planning to give her his earring instead of a ring, but she accepted it wordlessly and removed one of her own to replace it with her beloved's.

The rest of the Straw Hats had gasped and complained that he was being such a cheapskate (including the hypocritical witch and Brook and Ussop, who both played the role of vicar for the day), but Luffy merely nodded and grinned in understanding.

One of Zoro's earrings was so much more valuable than a simple ring. And somehow, Zoro knew that his wife knew that too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wheeeeee! Mother's Day is tomorrow and I am currently writing two (yes, TWO.) pregnancy / parenthood fics for One Piece, one of which is **_**this **_**one for Zoro and Robin and the other (which I hope to publish tomorrow) for Luffy and Nami. **

**This one is light-hearted compared to the one for LuNa, and is based on the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. It is also a continuation from the last chapter, 'Zoro's Earrings'. The LuNa one is based on 'Lullaby' by Nickelback, and by taking one look at the video, you'll know why the story's going to be depressing. But it'll be happy at the end! I swear!**

**Disclaimer- I do not, never have, and never will own One Piece. Unless I discover some sort of loophole that forces Oda to do my bidding. However, I highly doubt that such a miracle will ever come about.**

~~~~~'*0 O 0*'~~~~~~~ Two Demons Can Make an Angel~~~~~~~'*0 O 0*'~~~~~

"_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide."_

_(Demons, Imagine Dragons)_

Robin rubbed her belly affectionately, giggling when she felt a kick against her palm. Her husband, who was lying underneath her and acted as her pillow, stirred in his sleep at the noise.

"Zoro-kun, when the baby comes… will you give it your last earring?"

"Hell no," Zoro mumbled sleepily. Robin twisted her neck slightly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Then why did you give one to me and Luffy?"

"Tradition," he grunted.

They lay in silence again, watching the day roll by from the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were fishing from the railing, with Luffy occasionally sending a quick glance towards his navigator, who was also pregnant. Robin hummed when she saw him do it for the fourth time in fifteen minutes.

"Well, it's not tradition, technically speaking," Zoro paused. "It was something that Koshiro suggested to me after Kuina died. He said that although I would never forget her, I would find other people who would care for me just as much as she did. He gave me these three earrings, and told me to give one to my best friend," he rubbed her belly whilst nodding his head in the direction of his captain, who was checking on Nami yet again, "and one to my lover."

The baby kicked yet again, hitting Zoro's hand through Robin's stomach. In response, he hugged her tighter to his muscular frame, being careful not to harm or hurt her and the baby in any way. Robin snuggled up to him, allowing his strong arms to wrap around her even further.

"It sounds stupid now, but I never thought that anyone would be willing to get close to me like Kuina did. I found the idea of the earrings completely stupid, because I didn't want to move on from her. And yet, I still wore them every day because a small part of me hoped and craved to have relationships with other people."

"That's why I don't want to give all three away. Although I have found the people who I've been looking for for most of my life, I'm not ready to give the last one up. It represents how far I've come in life from Kuina's death, and it reminds me that I'm not alone in the world. I have two people who stand out amongst the rest because they wear my earrings. And I proudly wear the last."

012345678910

As the baby slept and snuggled in her arms, Robin brushed the damp hair out of her newborn daughter's face while her husband did the same for her. Tears spilled over her cheeks and dripped from her chin, dampening the loose, sweaty dress she wore during labour. Both she and Zoro could do nothing but smile down on their child as pride and love welled up in their chests.

"She's so… beautiful."

"She takes after her mother, then."

It was such a cheesy comment that she would have normally just chuckled at, but it was just so appropriately timed and her emotions were all over the place, so she couldn't help but lean over and kiss Zoro full on the lips. He reciprocated the kiss, and pulled away when their baby began to stir.

"How is it possible, Zoro-kun?"

Zoro glanced up from his daughter's face to focus on his wife, his hand rubbing said daughter's cheek lovingly.

"How is what possible?"

"How is it possible for two demons to create such a beautiful angel?"

Zoro paused, staring at Robin in unmasked awe. A grin slowly crept its way across his face, before transforming into a full-blown grin that rivalled Luffy's. He rose from his haunches and cupped his woman's face, looking her in the eye and tried to convey all the love he felt for her in that one gaze. Before he leaned in to kiss her again, he whispered something that made the archaeologist blush and her heart flutter in her chest, making her feel like she was eighteen all over again.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only see two angels in front of me."


End file.
